yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey Proasheck
Zoey Proasheck, under the username Zoeya, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. Originally known for the series "Blackrock Chronicle" with Rythian, Zoey is now more known for her gaming YouTube channel and Twitch channel, on which contains varied let's plays and videos with her girlfriend, Fiona. Zoey took leave from content production since the start of 2015 on her own YouTube channel as a result of personal instability.http://zoeyp.tumblr.com/post/122940276267/where-in-the-world-is-zoey-proasheck However, she has been appearing in other collaborative content on other Yogscast channels. Yogscast Website Summary Zoey was the metaphysical existence of rainbows and happiness, an unseen spirit floating through the winds. That is, until she was captured by the Yogscast and literally channelled through the Internet to make people laugh and smile. Those laughs and smiles are now charging a mech that will one day destroy the Earth. But for now, yay rainbows! Trivia *Zoey is left handed. *Zoey's favourite colour is purple. *Zoey used to work in a call centre. *Zoey used to be a vegetarian. *Zoey has social anxiety. *Zoey's natural hair colour is brown. *Zoey is 6 feet, 2 inches tall (188 cm).https://twitter.com/Fiona_Riches/status/545758620152262656 *Zoey is a lesbian and is happily living with her girlfriend, Fiona. They met at a train station after talking on Tumblr and had a first date at the Brighton Sea Life Centre. *Zoey first went on camera during the 2014 Jingle Jam. *Zoey had a cat named Ziggy who passed away on February 16th, 2015. *Zoey's astrological sign is a Scorpio.Morrowind - #1 - ...Moddowind *Zoey's favourite Pokémon is Jigglypuff. Her dream Pokémon team is comprised of Milotic, Jumpluff, Scrafty, Jigglypuff, Gengar, and Miltank. *Zoey's favourite band is the Foo Fighters, and her favourite song by them is February Stars. *Zoey's favourite crisps are POM-BEAR. *She and Fiona own a Norwegian Forest cat named Sonja. *Zoey had never used an iPad before recording her Best Fiends Video . *Proasheck is not Zoey's actual second name and Zoey has mentioned that the name was heavily inspired by a YouTube video she had watched named "Pro as heck guide to master yi".Zoey explaining the orgins of "Proasheck" on the Yogscast Sub-Reddit *Zoey can be found livestreaming every Saturday on twitch.tv/yogscast at 5 P.M. GMT. Notable Quotes *"Aaaaaaah!" *"Awesome!" *"That's...normal." *"Hey good lookins, what's cookins?" *"I had a mushroom village!" *"I have mushrooms!" *"Hello my name is Zoey and I am here to shoot lasers." *"I wear a fez now; Fezzes are cool." *"I'm being tongued again." *"I'm gonna embarrass him further and call him... Boob... Head. Yeah, that'll teach him!" *"No, YOUR-anium" *"Oh my good gravy!" *"Oh my gosh!" *"Oh my heavens!" *"Rythian, I'm in space! I flew too high and now I'm in space! This is awesome! SPACE!" *"But... I need to do the thing" Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Twitch *Ask.fm *Store *Google+ Gallery Zoey.png|Zoey's first Yogscast avatar. Zoey Prokhorova.png|Zoey's second Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTZoey3.png|Zoey's third Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTZoey4.png|Zoey's fourth Yogscast avatar. ZoeyOnWebcam2.JPG|Zoey on the 2014 Jingle Jam. ZoeyOnWebcam.PNG Zoey and Fiona Kiss.jpg|Zoey and Fiona kissing on stream. zo.jpg|Zoey showing off her new "haircut." Zoey twitch.tv.png Zoey at halloween.jpg|A picture of herself that Zoey posted on a Halloween. Zoeya.png|Zoey's Minecraft skin. Zoey Cartoon.jpg|Zoey as she appears in Minecraft Christmas. Zoey_Proasheck.png BDeBntaCEAEgbGo.png|Zoey tweeted this picture of herself. FiZone Thumbnail.jpeg|The artwork for FiZone, made by Nina-Serena. ZoeyMcgotes.png|Zoey wearing a goat mask. Tee&ZoeyAnimated.png|Zoey and Tee as they appear in Israphel Animated. zoeya.jpg|Zoey as she appears in Diggy Diggy Hole (Song). Zoey's cat.jpg|Zoey's old cat, Ziggy. File:Zoey_Profile_Old1.png|Zoey's previous Twitter avatar. File:Zoey_Profile_Old2.png|Zoey's previous Twitter avatar. File:Zoey_Profile_Old3.png|Zoey's previous Twitter avatar. File:Zoey_Profile_Old4.png|Zoey's previous Twitter avatar. File:Zoey_Profile_April2016.png|Zoey's previous Twitter avatar. ZoeyProasheckTwitterAvatar.png|Zoey's previous Twitter avatar. File:Zoey_Profile_May2016.jpeg|Zoey's current Twitter avatar. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Zoey Proasheck Category:Content Producers